1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable rail, especially a detachable rail for furniture that contains drawers to make detachment and installation of the drawers easy.
2. Description of Related Art
Detachable rails are normally used with drawers or keyboard racks of computer desks and are mounted on side faces of the drawers or similar features to mount the drawer or rack in a desk. A conventional detachable rail is usually composed of a ball bearing race slidably mounted between an intermediate rail and an inner rail so the drawers can be easily removed.
For example with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a first and a second conventional detachable rail both a sliding frame adapted to be securely on a side face of a drawer. Each sliding frame has a ball bearing race slidably mounted in the sliding frame, and a stop tab and a stop block respectively mounted on opposite ends of the sliding frame to stop the ball bearing race. Additionally, an outer rail is mounted on an inner face of a compartment in the desk to correspond with the sliding frame secured to the drawer or rack. Each outer rail contains an inner rail receiving the ball bearing race of the sliding frame whereby the slide frame is restrictedly slide on the outer rail. To keep the drawer from completely sliding out of the compartment, a resilient strip is secured on the outer rail at a position corresponding to the ball bearing race to limit the movement of the drawer when the resilient strip is stopped by stop elements (stop tab or stop block). The resilient strip can be pressed to release the stop elements so the drawer can be removed from the desk.
However, these conventional detachable rails still have some disadvantages and are inconvenient to use. With reference to FIG. 6, the first conventional rail has a resilient strip (60) with one end securely attached to the outer rail (62) and a flanged outward curve in the mediate portion. The flanged curve slides against the side face of the ball bearing race (64) and abuts an end stop to keep the drawer from inadvertently sliding completely out of the desk. Moreover, the resilient strip (60) is relatively flat and close to the outer rail (62), which makes users have to press hard to release the resilient strip (60) from the stop elements.
With reference to FIG. 7, the second conventional rail has a resilient strip (70) with both ends secured to the inner face of the outer rail (72) to avoid friction between the resilient strip (70) and the ball bearing race (74). Because the thickness of the resilient strip (70) is uneven and a pressing position of the resilient strip (70) is thicker than other positions, the resilient strip (70) is still hard to press to release the drawer from the desk.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a detachable rail for drawers to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a detachable rail that is easy to operate and convenient to disassemble and re-assemble.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.